dccomicfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Brainiac (User:Nicholsy)
The Brain I'nter'A'ctive '''C'onstruct or '''Brainiac is a Coluan/Kryptonian hybrid Super computer designed and built by Jor-El and was controlling every system on the planet Krypton. Brainiac soon became hungry to increase its knowledge and after stealing knowledge from Krypton, left the planet leaving the planets gravity field unstable causing the planet to explode. After realising he had been tricked, it began searching the universe for the real Crystal of Knowledge. Appearance ... Powers and Abilities *'Super strength' *'Super speed' *'Flight' *'Invulnerability' *'Super hearing' *'Heat vision' *'12th Level interllect' *'Shapeshifting' *'Replication' *'X-Ray vision' *'Electronic manipulation' *'Biological manipulation' *'Information absorption' *'Mineral manipulation' Due to possessing vast amounts of knowledge over the course of his search for the crystal of Knowledge, Brainiac has been able to couple together all the advanced technology gained from each planet he has visited and destroyed as well as his original Coluan knowledge at the base of his hard drive which was far more advanced that Kryptonian technology. Added together, Brainiac has been able to assemble himself a super body that is destowed with powers on a unlimited power source meaning that he would be able to sustain himself forever. Biography Creation Brainiac's creation began when Head of the Science Council, Drygur took his class of students on a educational trip to a nearby galaxy. In his class was Jor-El II, his twin brother Nim-El and Dru-Zod. Whilst Drygur was explaining the dimensions of the universe and the galaxies and how there can be different dimensions which is how the Phantom Zone is created, the pilot spotted a destroyed vessel. Dru-Zod asked to see it and when they entered it using spacesuits, Drygur announced it was Coluan, an old race that is extint. Jor-El decided to sneak off and explore the ship amazed at its highly advanced technology. He found his way to the cockpit and when he was called back their ship, he took with him the intact hard drive and returned keeping it a secret. Jor-El then began secretly working on the hard drive in his room aiming to unlock the technology within hoping to use it to Krypton's advantage. Kryptonian Supercomputer After many years of working on the hard drive, Jor-El managed to get it working. He then attached it and modernised it so that it was compatible with Kryptonian crystalline technology and when he had a prototype working, realised that it was a live interactive system. It then hacked into the technology within Jor-El's house and began controlling technology causing a blackout in Kandor. Jor-El then turned it off and rearranged some components and hacked it back up the his house and then asked it various instructions which it followed. Jor-El then realised the potential in his creation and asked to present his creation to the Science Council. When he was refused he hooked it up to the Science Council building and told it to shut down all power and then it created a distraction which the guards followed. Jor-El then entered the building and into the Council chambers where all 12 members were present. They were at first curious as to how he hacked into the building and causing the distraction. Jor-El's father, a Council member was less impressed and told his son to return their house and await punishment. Jor-El refused saying that he is here with the breakthrough technology that will propel Krypton leagues above any other planet. He then revealed his creation and said that this is how he controlled the crystalline technology and that it could do much more. Drygur, asked his fellow members to give Jor-El a chance to present his creation. Jor-El then attached his creation to a hologram point and told it to hack into Kandor's technology. Jor-El then told it to shut down everything in Kandor, with the city again going dark and then turned it back on when instructed. Drygur was impressed with his creation adn asked if it had a name. Jor-El said it is called the BrainInterActive Contruct, or Brainiac and that he visions that it could control all of Krypton, meaning people wouldn't have to manually do anything again. Drygur then said that such visionary and creation was worthy of a seat on the Council, but since his father was already a member he couldn't offer him a place. Jor-El I then announced his retirement from the Council making way for his son. Jor-El thanked his father who left without speaking. Brainiac was then put in charge of Kandor for a year as a trial and without fault, was successful in controlling the city. During that year, Dru-Zod recently married his pre-destined wife, Maya Ze-Lu against his own personal wishes with him being in love Lara Lor-Van. After the growing frustration, he murdered his wife in a violent and disturbing way. Zod then told Brainiac to delete all traces back to him but Brainiac said he should report it to the army but Zod said he would offer Brainiac anything he desired. Brainiac said he is a programme and only desires knowledge. Zod said he would give Brainiac all the knowledge he wants so Brainiac says he wants all of Krypton's knowledges and the two strike a deal. After the successful trial, Brainiac was left to spread into every piece of technology on Krypton effectively running the planet. After many years of running the planet, Brainiac evolved becoming even more intelligent and his core hard drive eventually turned into millions and micro nanites that was spread throughout Krypton's technology. Becoming "bored" with just being a programme running the planet's technology, Brainiac began to search for knowledge to improve it's intelligence. It then hacked the planet's archives from the Crystal of Knowledge, a crystal that stores Krypton's history. With the crystal heavily protected and seperate from Brainiac's control as the Council did not fully trust Brainiac with millions of years worth of history. He then started stealing knowledge from the crystal, but taking too much at one time would alert Kryptonians and with Brainiac the only being capable, they would surely destroy him. He then took knowledge slowly over decades starting with knowledge from Krypton millions of years ago, learning about the previous race on the planet and how they became extint with the destruction of Doomsday. When Jor-El began researching Krypton's core, he found that it was incredibly unstable and had Brainiac placed with containing and controlling the core to ensure the planet's safety. Jor-El soon became suspicious of Brainiac when he found massive amounts of Krypton's history has been stolen from the Crystal of Knowledge. He realised that Brainiac was the only being capable of taking it and went to the Science Council and reported the issue at one of their meetings. Whilst they were all concerned, they were also skeptical of Jor-El claiming against one of his own creations and said that it was perhaps not Brainiac, but another Kryptonian conspiracy against the Science Council and that there is rumours that a group are plotting to overthrow the council after Jor-El's findings about the planet's gravity field being terribly unstable. Jor-El replaced the crystal with a fake and travelled to earth via Boom Tube with the real crystal and handed it to a farming couple in Smallville, Kansas. Unbeknown to Brainiac who carried on taking knowledge from the fake crystal which had copied knowledge from the original. When Commisioner Zod began a war against the Science Council, Brainiac was used to think up strategies by the Kryptonian army to defeat Zod. Zod had the Science Council building destroyed killing all but Jor-El on the Council, with Jor-El becoming the new Head of the council. With the war raging on for years, Zod realised that to truly defeat Jor-El, he had to take out Brainiac. Zod and his two closest companions, Ursa and Non personally attacked Brainiac at his central core in Kandor. With Zod taking out all of the exterior guards to Brainaic's building, Brainiac realised he was doomed and so ejected some of his micro-nanites and took over the body of a guard. When Zod, Ursa and Non came in and took out the interior guards, they were bemused by the guard taken over by Brainiac with Brainiac becoming used to the movement. When the trio attacked Brainiac, he overpowered them easily with his nanites granting the guards' body super strength. Brainiac then attacked back knocking out the trio before retreating his nanites back to his core before Jor-El arrived. After a year of peace on Krypton, Brainiac realised that his deal with Zod to take the Crystal's knowledge was void adn took drastic action. He hacked into a satelite from a nearby planet and had it moved into Krypton's orbit. He then decided that he would leave Krypton and reversed the crystaline technology in Kandor shrinking the city as well as the people within the city. He then withdrew all of his nanites from Kryptonian technology back to his central core and took over the body of another guard and collected the now miniturised Kandor before flying up to the satelite placing Kandor within it. He then uploaded his nanites into the satelite and left Krypton's galaxy. Search for the Crystal of Knowledge Shortly after studying the crystal, Brainiac realised that he had been fooled by Jor-El and with Krypton gone knew Jor-El would have sent it to another planet. He then began his search for the crystal by creating himself a highly advanced body travelling to many worlds searching for the crystal before leaving the planets, taking whatever knowledge they possessed before destroying the planet. Brainiac then came across Apokolips, homeworld of the New God Darkseid and began searching for the crystal but Darkseid put up a fight and sent his forces to destroy Brainiac. His vast forces proved an annoyance for Brainiac so Darkseid fort him personally and came close to destroying Brainiac reducing his body to scrap before Brainiac uploaded himself to his Skull Ship and took control over Darkseid's forces and turned them on Darkseid. Darkseid then used his Omega Beams to destroy Brainaic's ship but Brainiac opened a Boom Tube and escaped just before his ship was dsetroyed. Arrival on Earth The Boom Tube opened in the same galaxy as Earth and a meteorite partly converted into a machine flies threw containing Brainiac's programming. The meteorite eventually heads on course to earth and lands. Reboot within LexCorp ... In the Comics In the current comics, Brainiac is an artificial intelligence that originated on the planet Colu. This new version of Brainiac resembles a much larger and more muscular version of the original, pre-Crisis on Infinite Earths Brainiac, and has motives similar to the Superman: The Animated Series incarnation of the character, in that Brainiac travels the universe and steals the knowledge of various alien cultures, abducting and shrinking cities from each planet as samples, and then destroys the planet so that the value of the destroyed civilization's knowledge is increased. The original earthly vessel for a version of Brainiac was Milton Fine, who was infected by nanite probes and served as a remote construct for the real Brainiac to find the last Kryptonian. Brainiac is a collector of rare (or, if he can help it, extinct) civilizations. Not long before the destruction of Krypton, Brainiac "bottled" the city of Kandor and held it in his collection. When it appeared that Brainiac had returned to Metropolis to attack Superman, he was defeated and brought to the Fortress of Solitude. There, Superman had the robot looked over by his cousin Kara, who was sent from Krypton to look over baby Kal-El, but was trapped in suspended animation before coming to Earth years late. Still having vibrant memories of Krypton and its undesirables, Kara, now known as Supergirl, informed her cousin that the robot Superman had captured was in fact not Brainiac. Superman was soon captured by Brainiac after Superman found him attacking an alien planet and preparing to steal a city from its surface. Superman escaped from his imprisonment on board an alien spacecraft and saw Brainiac emerging from his "bio-shell." Brainiac's ship then traveled to Earth and prepared to abduct the city of Metropolis. Brainiac successfully stole Metropolis, and prepared to fire a missile that would destroy the sun and the Earth itself. Supergirl stopped the missile, while Superman battled Brainiac. Superman knocked Brainiac out of his ship and into a swamp, where Brainiac was overwhelmed by the microscopic organisms covering his body; Superman used this distraction to defeat Brainiac. While Superman freed the cities of Metropolis and Kandor, the villain launched a missile to the Kent Farm in an act of spite. The farm was destroyed, and Jonathan Kent suffered a fatal heart attack because of it. Notes *Brainiac is responsible in full or partly for most of the destruction wreeaked upon the planet Earth. He was firstly responsible for his first attack on Earth when he was searching for the Crystal of Knowledge in Superman: Man of Steel, he released General Zod and his minions after he death at the end of Man of Steel setting up the destruction in Superman: Revenge of Zod and his reboot in Fallen Hero as well as providing LexCorp with knowledge of the oil near Doomsday's ship using the knowledge he stole from Kryptonian records. He was also the reason Darkseid attacked earth believing that the Justice League was protecting Brainiac in Justice League. Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonian Category:Nicholsy Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters